Taking Care of Lilly
by NikkixMusso
Summary: Lilly is sick and Oliver wants to help her get over it and show how great of a boyfriend he is. TONS OF FLUFF. Pretty much a short story that popped into my head. Lilly/Oliver. Loliver.


**Taking Care of Lilly**

Oliver Oken was laying on his bed, tossing his phone in the air softly and catching it as he waited for his call for Lilly Truscott, his girlfriend of one year. Oliver recalls her telling him last night that she would call him in the morning. It's about noon and she hasn't called him yet. He sighed softly and dialed Lilly's number as he sat up in bed, listening to the ringing through the phone.

"Ollie?" He heard through the phone in a worn out, tired voice. He noticed how her voice sounded so unlike her so he became a bit worried.

"Lillypop, are you alright? You sound-" Oliver was cut off. "Sick. Yeah, I know. I just woke up and I feel like crap. I probably caught something last night." She sighed.

He looks down as he got up from his bed, quickly stripping off his pajamas and putting on his black jeans and a short sleeve top "I'm coming over right away. Don't move. I love you. I'll be there in 3 minutes." He answered before she could even say anything and hung up. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and ran downstairs quickly, forgetting to eat anything and just ran out the door.

Oliver found Lilly's escape ladder outside the window of her bedroom and he climbed up, knocking on her window. She stretched and got up from her bed to open the window for her boyfriend. Oliver was breathing heavily as he climbed through the window into her bedroom

"H-hey Lillypop." He tried to catch his breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" She looked a him concerned.

"I ran here. But enough concern about me, I need to get you better." He smiled and brushed her silky blonde hair out of her face. She was still in her pajamas, a purple tank top and white fluffy shorts. He looked at her up and down and grinned "You look beautiful."

Lilly looked up and him and chuckled softly "With a red face and still in my pajamas? I doubt that."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting their foreheads touch "You always look beautiful." Oliver leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away softly "I don't want you getting sick, Ollipop."

He pouted playfully and patted her bed "Lay down and rest, I'll go get you soup, tissues, and some movies if you want."

"I hope those tissues are going to be for you when you start crying during the chick flick I want you to watch." Lilly smirked and stuck out her tongue. Oliver gasped slightly "I do not watch chick flicks! Nor do I cry during them." She was still grinning "Whatever you say, honey."

He walked into her bedroom with a cup of soup, strawberries, tissues, and a couple of movies. She smiled wide at the sight "Aw, Ollie! You're an amazing boyfriend, you know that?" He walked towards her bed, climbing on top of it and sitting close to Lilly as he set everything in front of her "I'm just taking care of my girl."

She threw her arms around his torso, hugging him close to her and letting go moments later to pick up her soup. She brought it to her lips and as soon as the hot liquid touched her tongue she yelped "Ollie! You didn't tell me it was hot!"

Oliver was pretty satisfied by her reaction and grinned to himself "Well babe, it is soup.." She gave him a death glare and his grin disappeared "Sorry babe.. It was pretty funny though." He leaned in to kiss her neck softly and looked into her eyes. Lilly was getting lost in his eyes and she pouted "Dammit. I hate being sick. We can't even kiss."

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Lils. You will get better soon."

Hours went by fast for the couple. They were cuddled up on Lilly's big bed, watching a movie. Lilly broke the silence,

"Hey Oliver?" she spoke his name softly and she looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Lillian?" He grinned again. He knew she hated when he or anybody else called her that. She hit his chest playfully and Oliver let out a groan, putting his hand on his chest "Lils.. Lillypop.. I was just playing around."

She smiled at him "I know.. I love you." He smiled back and looked in in the eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Lilly."

_**THE END**_


End file.
